Most Beautifull
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: <html><head></head>Arthur tells Merlin to wear women's clothes. To help someone or-  This is no porn, only beginning of adventure. Slash, crossdressing, drugs and maybe violence for other parts. Артур одевает Мерлина в платье. Зачем? Это не порно, а начало приключений.Слэш</html>


- Вот мясо, как он любит, с кровью, - кухарка шлёпнула кусок на серебряное блюдо, и он красиво улёгся среди свежих листьев салата. Женщина прибавила крепкий огурец и пару ярких редисок.

- И вина покрепче. Может, упьётся и заснёт быстрее, - умоляюще взглянул на неё Хок, слуга сэра Хьюго. – Ну, каждый раз, как дама ему откажет, бесится, дерётся, просто кошмар. Хоть сам ложись.

- Твой-то не из таких, - усмехнулся поварёнок, крутивший на вертеле кабанью тушу.

Мерлин, явившийся за поздним ужином для принца и смиренно ожидавший своей очереди, закрылся подносом, как щитом, и впился в края пальцами. С утра творилось что-то неладное, он чувствовал в воздухе далёкие отголоски чужой магии и был взвинчен ожиданием нападения. А жизнь шла своим чередом, и как нигде это чувствовалось на оживлённой кухне, среди беготни, болтовни и чарующих запахов. Магу и в голову не приходило, что сэру Хьюго, входившему в старую гвардию Утера, ещё что-то надо было от девушек. И что кто-то из них может ответить взаимностью этому краснолицему, изуродованному шрамами, обрюзгшему старому пьянице. Он до сего дня даже не обращал внимания, что практически ровеснику Гаюса есть чем мясо жевать. Да ещё выбивал из колеи мальчишка-поварёнок, спокойно рассуждающий о таких вещах, про которые Мерлин до прибытия в Камелот слыхом не слыхивал. Что поделать – столица. Ещё не того нахватаешься.

- А прикажут – так и ляжешь, - усмехнулась кухарка, вытирая руки о фартук. – Наше-то дело подневольное, верно, Мерлин? Давай поднос.

Тон, которым был задан вопрос, неожиданно смутил парня, он грохнул подносом о стол сильнее, чем хотелось бы, и залился до ушей краской.

Все эти сплетни о рыцарях и оруженосцах, о том, чем может обернуться верная служба или мужская дружба в дальнем походе, иногда достигали его ушей. Но впервые дело касалось его лично. Они что, всерьёз думают, что он и Артур?.. Мерлин покраснел ещё больше и тут же понял, что усугубил своё положение, косвенно подтвердив слухи. Под общий хохот он дождался, пока все тарелки, судочки и прочая дребедень окажутся на подносе, и молча удалился в полной растерянности.

С чего они взяли? Может быть, он действительно ведёт себя слишком вольно? Или чего-то не знает про Артура? Может, у того в прошлом уже были подобные истории? А что, если он и вправду прикажет? Бросить всё и бежать? А как же тогда Судьба?

Так что, войдя в покои Артура, Мерлин был совершенно сбит с толку, и, пряча глаза, начал расставлять посуду. И всерьёз перепугался, когда Артур неожиданно скомандовал:

- Раздевайся.

- Совсем? – севшим голосом переспросил маг, осторожно поднимая взгляд.

- Да, – бросил Артур, как будто занятый ужином и своими мыслями. Нет, никакой особенной страсти на лице. Может, у благородных так и принято иметь слуг, не задумываясь, между делом?

Некстати вспомнилось, что сегодня принц мило болтал с Гвен, когда его срочно потребовал к себе Утер. После неожиданной беседы с глазу на глаз Артур вернулся мрачный, как туча, и вот… Оставалось только надеяться до последнего, что сир _ничего такого_ не имел в виду.

Волшебник, отчаянно краснея от собственных мыслей, стянул платок, стащил через голову рубаху, а после некоторого колебания – штаны и сапоги.

Артур ел, мрачно глядя в тарелку. Наконец он обернулся и медленно, подробно рассмотрел затаившего дыхание слугу.

«Может, передумает, зачем я ему, кожа да кости, - твердил про себя маг, комкая в руках платок, прикрывавший последний оборонительный рубеж. – Ах ты ж, он ведь не на жаркое меня выбирает…»

Артур сердито засопел, тяжело поднялся из-за стола и медленно двинулся в сторону напрягшегося, как тетива, мага. Прошёл мимо него к кровати. Мерлин стоял, не оборачиваясь, и слушал, как скользит, шурша, ткань.

- Вот, - Артур наконец появился в поле зрения и протянул ему ворох ярких тряпок. – Надень это. Если не разберёшься, что к чему, я помогу.

Мерлин задохнулся от ужасной догадки. Предчувствия не подвели. Чужая сила, потрескивающая в воздухе… Возможно, на Артура уже наложили заклятие. В прошлый раз принц подобрал для слуги тот ещё костюм. Но эта-то одежда вовсе была женской! Не может же быть, что с того дня, как его застукали с платьем Морганы… Или может? Очередная дерзость вырвалась сама собой:

- Тебе приходилось такое надевать?

- Нет, мне приходилось такое снимать, - парировал Артур. – Шевелись.

- Ну я же говорил, что ты девчонка, Мерлин, - ухмыльнулся принц, оглядывая дело своих рук.

Мерлин прислушивался к новым ощущениям. Чулки мягко обнимали ноги, ткань нижней рубашки скользила по бёдрам, слегка поглаживая член, по-своему отреагировавший на двусмысленные приключения владельца. Прикосновения чужой одежды были совсем иными. Женский наряд словно создан был для того, чтобы мужчина мог задрать все эти многослойные юбки, и… Мерлин так живо себе представил для чего, что поперхнулся. Ему казалось, что он теряет рассудок, не вполне понимая, с какой стороны хотел бы оказаться.

- Давай, подв_и_гайся, - приказал Артур, и Мерлин осторожно сделал шаг.

Обувь была самой неудачной частью костюма. Женские башмаки непривычно сужались к носу, имели более высокий каблук, да ещё и ужасно жали. Это хоть чуть-чуть отвлекало от пугающих мыслей. Если мысль о том, что в таком виде далеко не убежишь, сама по себе не была достаточно пугающей.

- Поизящней, поизящней, Мерлин! Понимаешь значение этого слова? Ты сейчас леди, а не цапля-переросток. Да, и вот ещё, - принц нацепил на Мерлина парик, под которым голова и шея тут же взмокли.

Башмаки жали всё больнее, корсет не давал дышать в полную силу, Артур затянул шнуровку, едва не оборвав ленту, и в голове начинал нарастать лёгкий звон. Сегодняшний день доконал Мерлина, всегдашний дух противоречия взыграл в нём. Ах так? Леди? Ну, держись.

Волшебник прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Это было сродни магии: в подробностях представить себя кем-то и почти стать им. Иногда Мерлин в детстве играл так – надо было настолько влезть в чужую шкуру, чтобы прочитать мысли того человека, предугадать его действия, или, что ещё сложнее и опаснее, настолько войти с ним в контакт, что начать вести самому, словно в удивительном танце. Это была странная игра. Но Мерлин и не был обычным ребёнком. Кроме всего прочего, это было бесчеловечно, повзрослев, юноша перестал развлекаться таким жестоким способом. Но сейчас… Он сперва уловил настрой Артура, потом начал легонько ему подыгрывать и входить в новый образ.

Это была молодая женщина, чужестранка. Совсем не красавица. Принцесса? Усталая, испуганная, словно за ней гнались? Внешне они с Мерлином были чем-то похожи: тёмные волосы, высокие скулы, сапфирово-синие глаза, молочно-белая кожа. Принцесса была худощавой, с аккуратной маленькой грудью, и достаточно высокого роста: последнее выдавала совсем не маленькая ножка, башмаки пришлись магу почти впору. Он подумал именно так, а не с той позиции, что Артур промахнулся с размером, да и фантазии у принца довольно странные. Если бы проклятые туфли не жали, если бы не отвлекало не желавшее спадать возбуждение, можно было бы бы вникнуть в ситуацию лучше, думал Мерлин.

- Простите меня, сир, я слишком устала с дороги, - чужим, глубоким, грудным голосом произнёс он, грациозно опускаясь в кресло. – Будьте снисходительны к беглянке и прикажите подать тёплого вина.

Волшебник сделал явно не свойственный ему самому повелительный жест рукой, и неожиданно Артур обалдело сунул слуге в руки кубок.

- Чудесное вино, - продолжил Мерлин, сделав аккуратный глоток. И странно было слышать в своём голосе незнакомый акцент. - У нас делают более сладкие сорта, но я предпочитаю как раз такие, терпкие.

- Простите, сир, я принесла то, что требовалось вашей гостье,- раздался от порога голос Гвен. - Но если она предпочитает сначала отдохнуть, я провожу её…

Девушка подошла совсем близко и смотрела на Мерлина в упор со странным выражением, словно что-то не давало ей покоя. Парень улыбнулся своей настоящей улыбкой, и Гвен облегчённо вздохнула, стряхивая наваждение. Рюши смягчили линию плеч, а под пышной юбкой можно было вообразить более крутые бёдра, но это был всего лишь Мерлин, переодетый в женское платье.

- Зачем? – спросила Гвен.

- Угу, - Мерлин закивал, поддерживая её вопрос. И пытаясь понять, чего в нём сейчас больше, облегчения или разочарования: с приходом Гвен становилось ясно, что продолжение будет совсем не таким, как обещало разгулявшееся воображение.

- Политика, - угрюмо бросил Артур. – Сегодня к нам прибыла принцесса Мелисента, невеста короля Кирдена.

- Что-то я не припоминаю шумной встречи, - буркнул Мерлин.

- Взглянуть бы на неё хоть одним глазком, - мечтательно протянула Гвен.

Принцесса Мелисента, единственная дочь короля Дира, воспевалась бардами всего Альбиона как идеал красоты и средоточие женских добродетелей.

- Ты теперь за неё, - Артур похлопал Мерлина по плечу. – Вы в числе немногих, кому я могу доверить опасную тайну. Принцесса отправилась дальше с отрядом рыцарей, посланных для патрулирования западной границы. Это отличное прикрытие. Всем известно, что патрули организуются в определённое время, уже много лет подряд. Мелисента присоединилась к отряду за пределами города и теперь на пути к своему жениху – он должен встретить её у границы.

- Но к чему такие сложности, сир? – вытаращил глаза Мерлин.

- С рождения Мелисента была обручена с Цендредом, - наставительно сказал Артур. – В то время Дир был в сложной ситуации, ему требовался союзник. Дочь единственная наследница богатых владений. Лишь третья жена принесла Диру ребёнка, когда король был уже стар и немощен, а страна пришла в упадок, - тут Мерлин неизвестным образом понял, что у принцессы кроме нового имени есть имя от Старой Религии – Тасула, надежда. - А вот после смерти правителя его вдова внезапно привела державу в порядок, Цендред ей давно не указ. Пять лет назад королева Хельга отказалась отдать ему невесту, откладывала свадьбу под разными поводами, а теперь Мелисента выходит замуж за Кирдена по любви. Все эти годы Цендред пытался добиться обещанного, а теперь бесится больше прежнего.

- Но зачем ему Та… Мелисента, ведь… - «у него есть Моргауза», чуть не брякнул Мерлин.

- Ты идиот? Здесь задета его мужская и королевская честь. Отец позволил Мелисенте проехать через наши земли, со свитой, но что такое свита? Кирдену следовало бы снарядить небольшую армию, однако мы не готовы ни терпеть его войска на своей земле, ни вступать в открытую конфронтацию с Цендредом. Мы как бы ни при чём, хотя понятно, на чьей стороне. А Цендред нанял каких-то проходимцев, чтобы выкрасть Мелисенту, или убить, если первый вариант не удастся. Главное – она не должна вступить в брак с Кирденом, ясно?

- Ты хочешь подсунуть меня Цендреду?

- Да.

Мерлин охнул. Всё было много, много хуже, чем он предполагал.

- Мелисента с единственной служанкой оторвались от медленно передвигающейся свиты, но враги довольно скоро узнали об этом, в окружении принцессы есть предатель. Бандиты скоро будут здесь, и мы задержим их. Ненадолго, чтобы они не начали сомневаться. Разыграем небольшой спектакль. Как будто принцесса прибывает в замок тайком, но так, что пойдут слухи о её прибытии, позволяет себе небольшую передышку и отправляется дальше, оставив захворавшую служанку дожидаться остальных. Отправляется в моём сопровождении.

- Я…

- Сейчас ты пройдёшься по коридорам, - эти слова болью отозвались в стиснутых башмаками ногах, - так, чтобы тебя заметили. И поняли, что ты скрываешься. Переночуешь в гостевых покоях. Утром позавтракаешь с королём, - тут Мерлин почувствовал, как его желудок упал, - и я сопровожу тебя в сторону границы. Ехать будем довольно быстро…

- Но стараясь не перегнать рыцарей?

- Нет. Они поедут другой дорогой. Через Ведьмин Лес. Вдвоём там делать нечего, но дюжина рыцарей должна справиться. А мы возьмём правее и выйдем к Старым бродам. Будем надеяться, что погоня увяжется именно за нами. Гвен, до обеда ты поступаешь в распоряжение Мер… Мелисенты. И Мерлин, ради всего святого, не раскрывай свой большой рот! – Артур погрозил слуге кулаком.

- А вы её видели, сир? – тихонько спросила Гвен, до того ничем не выдававшая своего присутствия. Артур кивнул. – И какая она?

- Ничего особенного, - пробурчал Артур. – На наше счастье, Мерлин на неё похож. Только он моложе и… - принц понял, что чуть было не сказал лишнего, и прикусил язык.

- А как же…

- Ну, либо барды врут, либо Мерлин у нас эталон женской красоты.

Маг возмущённо фыркнул.

- Если выбор пал на меня по этой причине, хочу предупредить: я не девушка. У меня щетина. Колючая. Чёрная.

- И правда, - усмехнулся Артур, проводя пальцами по его щеке. Волшебник дёрнулся. – Ну, с этим нам поможет Гвен, - принц махнул рукой и служанка открыла принесённый ящичек, полный румян, белил и прочих женских хитростей. – Была ещё и вторая причина. Когда тебя попытаются похитить или убить, ты должен продержаться до моего прихода.

Ночь прошла ужасно. Волшебник вскакивал от каждого шороха – ведь бандиты могли появиться в любую минуту, а рядом ещё была Гвен, Артур доверил Мерлину самое дорогое. И подкинул лишнего свидетеля, исключая возможность открыто использовать для защиты магию. И не только магию. При ней, ну, при ней Мерлин даже не мог помочь себе руками. Хотя немного магии он себе всё же позволил. Чтобы растянуть доставшие башмаки.

Рано поднятый Артуром, он с двойным старанием побрился, с помощью краснеющей Гвен облачился в женское платье и принялся неумело накладывать белила: в лесу это будет делать некому. Надо учиться здесь. Мерлин взглянул в тёмное зеркало. Здесь, во дворце, где его знала каждая собака, чей-нибудь острый глаз мог угадать под нагромождением женских штучек лопоухого придурковатого слугу. Но волшебник не собирался дать кому-либо шанса задуматься. Игра была на его стороне. Мерлин сосредоточился и покинул комнату другим человеком.

- Ты должен показать всё, на что способен, - напутствовал его Артур.

Заходя в малый тронный зал, Мерлин сбросил плащ на руки Гвен чуть раньше, чем стражники прикрыли двери. Он встал у камина, оглядываясь. Маг чуть ли не каждый день бывал здесь, но с высоты каблуков всё смотрелось иначе, словно и правда впервые. Он смотрел не своими глазами. Испытывал не свои чувства.

- Простите, что заставил вас ждать, миледи. Понимаю, что вам не терпится отправиться в путь, - Утер слегка поклонился, появляясь откуда-то сбоку . Во зможно, он уже пару минут присматривался к знатной гостье.

- О да, ваше величество, но даже в такой ситуации я не могла отказать в уважении главе благородного дома Пендрагонов, - выдал Мерлин, опуская ресницы и делая лёгкий реверанс.

- Прошу вас, подкрепите свои силы. Дорога предстоит долгая.

- Я не забуду вашего гостеприимства, когда минуют трудные времена.

Мерлин с удовольствием закусил, отвечая на расспросы Утера о королеве Хельге, дальней родне, первое, что услужливо подбрасывала чужая память. Сидящим за столом бесшумно прислуживала Гвен.

Наконец король улыбнулся гостье и нетерпеливо повернулся к Артуру.

- Надеюсь, мой сын будет для вас достаточно надёжной защитой. И где твой слуга-идиот? Мелисенте пора отправляться.

Неизъяснимое удовольствие расплылось по лицу Артура.

- Я решил, что две одинаковые принцессы в одной комнате перебор даже для Камелота.

Мерлин прыснул, но тут же осёкся, увидев, как изменилось лицо Утера. Рука «принцессы», слишком изящная для деревенского парня, но всё же совсем не женская, замерла на полпути к губам короля.

- Надеюсь, разбойников ты проведёшь так же легко, - бросил он. – Выступайте немедленно.

- Запомни, Мерлин, теперь ты принцесса Мелисента днём и ночью, - шептал Артур, наклонившись к самому его уху. Это было тепло, приятно, и мурашки разбегались по всему телу.

- О да, сир. Но и тебе придётся вести себя соответственно, – лукаво улыбнулся Мерлин.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – проворчал Артур.

- Никаких «Мерлин, собери дрова, Мерлин, принеси воды, подай то и это»...

Артур зарычал. Но возразить было нечего. Предстоящее путешествие начинало нравиться Мерлину всё больше и больше, несмотря на вполне ожидаемые ночёвки на голой земле.


End file.
